bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Scars in the Wasteland
Scars in the Wasteland is the fourth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. As Ichigo gets used to being a Soul Reapers, the wolves try to come to terms with how important reaching Rakuen is. Summary Inside the keep with the inner part of Freeze City, the Noble Lord Orkham learns that the Flower Maiden has been taken. As such, he orders that she be returned to him. On the move, the group has been traveling the plains of the outside world for three days now. Deciding to stop and rest, Toboe says he's hungry, while Hige states it's been three days since they've eaten. During that, Ichigo admits that he is still getting used to being a Soul Reaper, though Kiba assures that he'll be able to. But Tsume tells him that he's not a wolf, so he'll never be like them. That's when Hige starts to complain about being hungry, wondering what they're going to do. Kiba mentions that they can bathe in the moonlight, and that he went a full month once doing that. This surprises Hige, who again complains about being hungry, as well as Toboe, causing Tsume to joke about them eating each other. Just then, Hige smells something, and runs off to find it, the others deciding to follow him. It takes a while, until they find a deer, which has been dead for some time. Seeing him sniffing it interestingly, Tsume asks Hige slightly disgusted if he's going to eat it. He wants to know if he isn't, then starts eating it, unsettling Ichigo a bit, when Kiba and Toboe join in. Wanting to know what Paradise is like, Toboe asks about it, Hige joking about women being there. Getting annoyed by all this, Tsume decides he's had enough, and that he's on his own. Before he goes off, Kiba informs him that out in the world, the rules of the city don't apply, which only agitates Tsume that he walks away. Toboe is about to go after him, but Ichigo stops him, deciding to go after him instead. Making his way through an area of old, abandoned buildings, Tsume is surrounded by the sound of silence. That is, until he's taken by surprise to suddenly hear someone calling his name, and sees that it's Ichigo. He doesn't say anything as he keeps calling out for him. All Tsume does is stay hidden and silent, not thinking much about it. However, that's when he sees something hidden in a cluster of building structure. Once he sees that it's an automatic muzzle, he doesn't waste any time rushing over to where Ichigo is as automatic fire opens up. At that moment, Kisuke arrives to meet Yoruichi for dinner at a fancy restaurant. They enjoy each other's company and do some catching up, until she finally reveals that she is leaving the city for a few days. Not only that, she wants him to take care of the plants at her apartment while she's gone. As soon as she gives Kisuke her key, she thanks her for the "good time", then Yoruichi goes outside to where a taxi is waiting for her, gets in, and is driven away. As he watches her taxi disappear out of view, Kisuke takes in what she said. On the move, Ichigo does his best to support Tsume, who took an injury to the leg for him. Asking if they are still being followed, Ichigo looks back to check, only to see that a machine tank is on the move from a distance, following them. They reach a broken bridge that makes him wonder what they should do next, when the machine tank fires a cannon blast that hits the broken bridge, causing Ichigo and Tsume to fall. Meanwhile, Kibe, Hige, and Toboe are bathing in the moonlight. It's Hige who brings up how everything seems to be going good for them. That changes when Kiba senses something, and comments that something is wrong. Hidden inside a cave, Ichigo checks on Tsume, who is recovering from earlier. Seeing the scar on his upper chest, Ichigo asks him about it, but he says nothing, until he then wants to know why Tsume thinks of him the way he does. He still doesn't say anything at all, when he hears something, causing Ichigo to take a look out, only to find the machine tank coming towards their location, searching for them. Realizing this, he tells Tsume that he'll fight it off while he makes a run for it. He tries to stop him, but Ichigo informs him it's okay, and that he can trust him. Out of the cave, the machine tank spots Ichigo, who draws out his large sword. Poised to fight, he launches an attack, but then gets thrown off. The machine tank fires a few cannon blasts that Ichigo dodges, until it opens up with automatic fire, forcing him to shield against it. At that time, Tsume manages to get out of the cave in an attempt to get away, but it notices this and fires a cannon blast that knocks him down. It then focuses its' attention on him as he gets frustrated on what to do, when a howl is let out. The machine tank's attention is brought to Kiba as he attacks. He gets thrown off, which allows Ichigo to strike it, followed by Kiba, who sticks an ice pick in it that breaks its' main cannon. It doesn't go down though as the machine tank brings out a back-up chain gun that it starts to shoot at Kiba with, having him break into a run along a mountainside as he avoids automatic fire. But things change when it turns to Ichigo, who states that it's over, and in that moment, the machine tank looks to see an avalanche coming, which ends up sweeping it away. Back in Freeze City, Kisuke enters Yoruichi's apartment, and looks around, until he feels foolish at the fact that her apartment doesn't have any plants. Though he is about to leave, he stops when he notices the scarf he gave Yoruichi hanging out a drawer, and opens it to see that inside is a copy of the Book of the Moon. Going to Ichigo's place, Orihime is looking forward to seeing him. However, when the door opens, she is surprised to see Rukia answer instead. She asks her if Ichigo is home, but she tells her that he isn't. Understanding, Orihime decides to come back another time. With the machine tank taken out, the group checks up on Tsume. Recovered, he asks Ichigo why he helped him, and doesn't want him to say that it's because they're friends. He doesn't know what to say, until Kiba explains that it was the right thing to do. With that, they decide to continue onward. Appearances In Order * Lord Orkham * Toboe * Hige * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Tsume * Kisuke Urahara * Yoruichi Shihoin * Machine Tank * Orihime Inoue * Rukia Kuchiki Notes & trivia * In the Wolf's Rain series, Toboe went after Tsume when he left. * This is the first time Ichigo has fought. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}